Women spend countless hours each year in hairs salons and spend millions of dollars getting their hair extensions/weaves washed, dried, dyed, sown, fused, and hooked into the woman's hair by a stylist. In the present state of the art, no company manufactures or provides any apparatus that makes it easier for women to go through the process of washing, dying, drying and generally renewing hair extensions and hair weaves.
Women who wear hair weaves generally experience one or more common problems. First, hair weaves, for the most part, tend to be expensive accessories. Second, it can be a laborious operation to attach the hair weave to human hair or to the wearer's scalp. Third, it becomes expensive to maintain a hair weave if performed on a regular basis. And fourth, if the hair weave maintenance is not performed properly, the wearer can compromise the hygiene on her scalp.
Women who wear hair weaves thus have two options when it comes to maintaining their extensions, hair style, and keeping up with scalp health. To keep a hair weave clean, the wearer needs to patronize a hair salon where the hair weave is removed, washed, dried and reattached to woman's natural hair. This is the more expensive option which normally requires the services of a professional hair stylist if the process is to be done properly.
The less expensive option can be used on a hair extension that is attached to the wearer's head with a braid. This is a popular method of attaching the hair weave into a woman's natural hair where the woman's hair is first braided around the scalp. The hair weave is then hooked into the braided hair portion, attached with hair clips, or sown to the braided hair with needle and thread. With a braided attachment, the hair extension can be washed without detaching from the woman's scalp. This method can be performed by a professional hair stylist or by another competent individual.
The problem with the less expensive braid attachment option is that washing the hair weave that has been attached to the hair braid presents a problem because dirt and moisture can build up in the braided natural hair because it cannot be washed properly. Over time, whether the woman's hair is washed by a professional stylist in a salon, or by the individual wearing the hair weave herself, mildew often starts to build up under the braided hair causing hygiene issues and odor.
However, the process of removing, washing, drying, dying, and reattaching the hair weave to the wearer's natural hair may be laborious and time-consuming. As can be appreciated by the wearer, the hair weave may not be easily removed, depending on how the hair weave is attached. The process of removal may be time-consuming, and will probably require the assistance of another individual. Once the hair weave is removed, the weave is hand washed and dried. If desired, the hair weave can also be dyed at this time.
What is needed is a method to make it easy and practical for women to clean and maintain their hair weaves at home.